This invention relates generally to infant carriers or strollers and, more particularly, to an infant stroller having a foldable frame for convenient transport and storage of the stroller. The stroller frame provides sufficient stability so that the stroller may be used to carry an infant at a relatively higher speed than usual average walking speed (3-4 miles per hour).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 699,186 and 716,972 show that collapsible baby carriages have long been known. These early carriages have evolved and numerous improvements have been made. Refinements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,116; 4,072,318; 4,181,317; and 4,335,900. The latter patent particularly discusses the need for a baby carriage which may be conveniently stored.
While the above-noted prior art discloses advances and refinements in the art of infant carriers for efficient storage thereof, it appears that scant attention has been devoted to the resurgent interest in physical fitness and to strollers for use by participants in activities that promote fitness. In recent years, persons of all ages, including the parents of infants and young children, have developed great interest in all forms of physical exercise, particularly in jogging or walking at relatively high speeds.
What is needed by these active persons is an infant stroller providing both for the safe secure carrying of a baby while moving at a relatively higher speed than a normal walking pace and for the convenient, efficient transport and storage of the stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 297,525 appears to address the former need yet there is no suggestion therein of how to accomplish the latter.